


Symphony

by Piiachu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: Ever since Nero had stepped in between Dante and Vergil's fight he noticed that the wound was taking longer to heal. Because of this, both Dante and Vergil make sure that he's never on his feet for too long. Mostly Dante is there to sweep him off his feet, literally.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute if Nero said the word "Pumpkin" wrong. Believe it or not, I (sadly) say the word "Pumpkin" wrong as well... for some odd reason.

"For fucks sake Dante... I can still read," Nero groaned, pushing a book out of his face. The white haired male pouted, showing the book in Nero's face once more. "Oh yeah? Then what's this word?"

Nero glanced at it, his eyebrows furrowing at the word Dante was pointing at it. He ran fingers through his hair, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he was lost in thought. "P-Pampkin?" He stuttered, looking up at the older male with a nervous smile. Nero honestly felt embarrassed - he probably said the word wrong, and now he was certain Dante was going to rub it in.

Dante took a deep breath, lowering the book and turning so his back was facing Nero. "Did you just say 'Pampkin' instead of pumpkin?" He questioned, curiousness laced in his voice. Nero gulped, looking down at his demonic hand. "I-I... um yes?" Throughout his life Nero figured out very soon that he couldn't say the word Pumpkin right, he always thought that it was because he was different from the others, with pure white hair and a demonic right arm, the demonic part in his genetics was the cause for that right?

Nope. Not at all.

Vergil, who was in the kitchen, peeked his head into the room. His face was still serious (even when Nero begged for him to lighten up), but his eyes held a sharp look to them as he stared at his twin brother. "Don't you dare laugh at Nero for that. It isn't funny," He started, earning a quick nod from his son. However despite the spoken sentence Dante couldn't help but let out a small laugh, causing a bright red to dust Nero's cheeks.

"I warned you brother." Vergil hissed, summoning his trusty sword Yamato as he took a few steps into the living room. A grunt escaped Nero's lips as he fell back on to the couch, pain flaring up his body as a result. He whined as Dante chuckled, pointing Rebellion in his brother's direction. Blue eyes glazed over and narrowed.

_Yamato sliced through his skin as Nero got between Dante and Vergil. The pain was honestly unbearable, however he stood through it with a weak smile. "S-Stop fighting... y-you hear me...?" He whispered, glancing at each brother respectively. Two swords fell to the ground, and two gasps of pain reached Nero's ears._

_"Nero?" Vergil called out, the copper smell growing stronger ever so slightly. Nero fell over, his father catching him before he fell to the ground. Dante choked back a sob, falling to his knees as he let out a yell._

As he re entered reality, he felt soft lips on top of his. Ones that he immediately recognized. 

"Dante?" His question was of course muffled, but his lips were soon recaptured in a quick peck as blue eyes stared back at him. 

Tears glossened them as a sniffle reached Nero's ears. "Geez kid you scared the hell out of me and Verge."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Wh-"

Dante placed a finger on his lips, shushing him as the older devil hunter took a breath. "You passed out, Vergil overreacted and is bringing Lady and Trish over."

"...But-"

"Yes I know. They scare me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Nero was poked, looked over and given kisses (one on his lips and more on his cheeks). 

The white haired teen pushed Trish away, grunting at the forth kiss on the cheek he's gotten from her. "Ah, Trish stop! I'm not a damn kid anymore." 

Trish sighed, moving Nero's hands away from her. "Well yes, but after suddenly losing your power," She started, handing him a cookie than Vergil had so graciously made for him. "All of us have gotten overprotective of you."

_"This is for all the times I neglected to spend time with you son." He said, with a rare smile on his lips._

Nero pouted, looking away as he took a small bite of the warm cookie in his hands. At the moment, he felt like a small child - with the rest being his parents. He hated the feeling as a whole. 

"Whatever..." Nero grumbled. 

"'Whatever?'" Griffon echoed, flapping his wings from his place near the stairs. 

Griffon and Shadow were a good indicator that Vergil was near. It was still a mystery that both of them were here at the moment. 

Blue eyes glanced in his direction and Vergil nodded in approval at the sight of Nero taking a bite of his cookie. "I'm guessing the cookie that I made is okay?" He questioned. 

The white haired teen gave his father a pointed look. "Okay? Nah fam this is the best I ever tasted!"

Vergil chuckled. 

"So, how is you and your boyfriend doing huh?" Griffon asked, a sharp glare being sent his way almost immediately. 

A blush painted itself on Nero's cheeks as he stared at the cookie in his hand. "W-We're okay. Wait," Blue eyes looked up at the flapping bird. "Shouldn't you already know about us?"

Trish rolled her eyes, pushing Nero back onto the couch as he started to cough. "Quiet both of you." She ordered quickly. "Dante is dealing with some demons, so why don't you sleep while you wait for him?"

Nero grunted, carefully curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. "Right... whatever. Just tell him to wake me up when he gets here."


End file.
